Kirby
Kirby is the titular and main character of Nintendo's Kirby Series. His appearance shows him as a pink, puffball with hands and feet. His appearance is incredibly misleading though, as he will not hesitate to save his home planet, Pop Star, from their dastardly ruler, King Dedede. Kirby's trademarked move is the swallow tactic, which allows him to suck an enemy up, and copy some of their powers. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Swallow (A.K.A.-Inhale) *'B→:' Hammer *'B↑:' Final Cutter *'B↓:' Stone *'Final Smash:' **SSBB- Cook Kirby **SSBR - Plasma Kirby **SSBS - UFO Kirby **SSBC - Bomb Kirby Kirby has been in the Super Smash Bros. Series since the beginning. ''Super Smash Bros. Adventure'' Kirby will appear as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will have to traverse Brinstar, which is Samus's home. He will be able to use his Hammer to attack enemies, and will be able to use Swallow to suck up his enemies, and then spit them out at another enemy, which will then proceed to bounce off and hit every other enemy in sight. Nothing else has been confirmed, however. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball .]] In this game, Kirby is one of the default captains from Dreamland. He has slow speed and fair batting, and his strong point is pitching. His team name is the '''Kirby Gluttons'. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Kirby appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo/cutscene character. He, along with Birdo, Link, Olimar and Pikmin and Diddy Kong, playing hide and seek in Pokemon Plaza. Super Smash Bros. Channel Kirby is a default character in Super Smash Bros. Channel. His moveset stays the same as in Brawl, with the exception of his Up Smash, which is replaced by the Hi-Jump Leap, and his Final Smash, which is replaced by Crash Kirby. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Kirby appears as a non-playable character in Pikachu's Final Destiny. He shows Pikachu how to complete a harder level. RenarioExtreme series Kirby appears as a cameo in some RenarioExtreme series games. He also appears in Renan!, where he is working with the other protagonists. However, his feet are paler than his original appearance. Crisis! In 'Neverworld' Kirby becomes the second Meta Knight. He has been confirmed to take the original Meta Knight's place as Black Knight in the Chess Squad during the Nintendo Civil War. His original armor (right) is rickety and badly made, and is destroyed during a fight with Link. He then upgrades it, becoming more powerful (see below). {C Kirby Superstar Platinum Kirby once again finds himself going through some of his greatest adventures. But now, he has to save the world from evil once again in the new quest, The Adventure that ended all Adventures. New Super Mario Bros. Super Star Kirby appears for the first time in a NSMB game, along with Meta Knight. He can puff-jump and inhale certain enemies that come out of ? Blocks to gain his trademark abilities, as well as all new ones. Mario Kart 8: All Hills Besides Lavora, Kirby has the biggest role in the story mode. To unlock Kirby and the story mode, you need to get 1st in all cups on any cc. The story begins when Kirby was taking a afternoon nap, when the Dark Matter woke him up. Kirby was attacked and the golden stars dissappeared! Kirby woke up in the Mushroom Kingdom and got a kart. At World 1's end, Kirby ends up face to face with Bowser who wants Peach's Castle. Bowser loses and leaves Kirby alone. Kirby moves on to villages and forest to save the other remaining golden stars. At World 2-Castle, Boom Boom sights Kirby and prepares to beat him. A fierce race to the two cutted off. Kirby won, Boom Boom lost. Kirby was soon washed by a wave and headed for the ocean! Kirby woke up to find out that he was castaway on Wuhu Island. At the end of World 3, Kirby found out he wasn't alone. There was another character there named Lavora. Kirby won and got the golden star and Lavora's trust to join him. The two faced many foes. After World 9, King Dedede shot them both with his dart gun! Kirby fell to sleep and challenges his devil self. After World 10, Kirby and Lavora woke up in a cage made by Bowser. Bowser walks away and Kirby frees them both. Kirby and Lavora face off Boom Boom and Pom Pom at the edge of Bowser's Castle, After World 11, Lavora and Kirby went off to Rainbow Road and faced off with King Dedede. The Dark Matter soon tried to foil Lavora into killing Kirby, but yet, it did not work. Kirby and Lavora soon face the Dark Matter in the final battle. Kirby uses a mini Kirby toy to desrtoy the robot. After a battle, Kirby forgot everything when King Dedede slipped on a banana pell and hit the button on his new "Forget Me Spray". But, the memory of Lavora lives on. Mario Kart Burst Kirby is an unlockable lightweight character in ''Mario Kart Burst. To unlock him, the player must win any cup in 50cc. However, the player must have a file of Kirby's Return to Dreamland before doing the cup, or Kirby cannot be unlocked. The Wheelzen series In the first few games, it is not stated whether Kirby is alive in this timeframe of Dreamland. However, in Wheelzen Atomic 2: Darth Kirby, Kirby turns himself into Lord Overlord and attempts to destroy the world making him the main villain. Malicious (series) In the Malicious series, Kirby is a main character. He first appears in Happy Face D.I.Y. where he is a secret character. He later appears again as an unlockable fighter in Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros.. Kirby D.I.Y In Kirby D.I.Y, Kirby is the main protagonist in the Play Adventure mode preset adventures and main hero in the game. He is already unlocked at the beginning of the game along with Knuckle Joe. Kirby: Lost Time In this game Kirby is humanized and the main protagonist. He fights to destroy The Infinite to keep Known Space from being ripped apart. Kirby Deluxe Journeys Kirby appears once again the this thrilling fanfiction. Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team Kirby appears as a playable character in Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team. He can perform multiple jumps thanks to his floating abilities and inhale enemies. He can use some copy abilities by grabbing powerups: *Fire Flower: Fire Kirby *Super Leaf: Parasol Kirby *Hammer suit: Hammer Kirby *Frog suit: Penguin Kirby *Propeller Mushroom: Propeller Kirby *Blue Shell: Wheel Kirby *Chaos Emeralds: Ultra Sword Kirby Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic! Kirby was a main character once again in Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic!. There, he chases Kurodon in Black Spinach version or Shirodon in White Succotash version down when they steal his recipe. Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul Kirby is an optional partner in Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul that can be obtained only within a Trouble Center password. When this password was entered at the Trouble Center, a trouble marked "Find me!" by ???, who Mario finds is actually Kirby, was automatically accepted. If the player finds him in front of Dr. Koopert's General Hospital, he reveals that he has went to the hospital due to his foot injury. He wants to go to the adventures with Mario, and automatically joins the party. Outside of battle, Kirby has the same ability has Parakarry and the Yoshi Kid, to carry Mario over gaps that he can't jump over. His moves came from from any Super Smash Bros. games. Kirby Superstar Party kirby is a Character It has Pink in a Party & Story Mode. Epic Mario Kart He Is a starter Character And has good speed.His sepical item is suck n' spit Lets-a-go, Mario Kirby appears as a DLC Character in Lets-a-go, Mario. He acts like he does in most of his games. He can inhale enemies and either spit them out or swallow them to gain an ability. He retains all of his abilities from previous games, along with some new ones, such as Shell Kirby and Ring Kirby. He can also fly, but unlike previous games, save for Kirby 64, he can only fly for a limited time. Kirby can have his color changed, too, like in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad. Pokémon Zircon & Topaz Kirby was used as a placeholder in Pokémon Zircon & Topaz, replacing the famous Missingno. and other glitch Pokémon from other generations. Surprisingly, he actually works as a regular Pokémon. He can have both genders, and knows Sketch and Swift, referring to his Copy Abilities and star-spitting. Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump Kirby is one of the special guest characters in Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump. ''Puffball Party ''Main article: Kirby (Puffball Party) Kirby is the main protagonist of Puffball Party, where he saves Dreamland and Popstar from the forces of evil. He chases after Nightmare in this game. His special move is his signature move, inhale where he sucks up any nearby stars. In minigames he has balanced stats and can float in the air to reach platforms that are high. *Speed: 3/5 *Jump: 3/5 *Sprint: 3/5 *Toughness: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 Trivia *Originally, Kirby was white in his artworks to compare his sprites on the Game Boy. This was due to the misunderatanding of whether Kirby should be Pink (Masahiro Sakurai's choice) or Yellow (Shigeru Miyamoto's choice). Gallery KirbyWiiNew.png|3D Appearance of Kirby CKirby.jpg|Kirby Colors JRKirby.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version KirbyNvF2D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo Kirbychristmas.png|'Kirby' Christmas art. (By ) Korby.png|Lets-a-go, Mario and Kirby's Dreamland U sprite Kirby 19.png|Kirby RPG:Pop Star in 5 Pieces Artwork KTD_Kirby_artwork.png|'Kirby' in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Kirby-New3DS.png Kirby-2.png Kirby by Emerald.png|Kirby by Emerald Forms }} Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Males Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreanland Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Category:Popopos * Category:Star Team (crew)